


Nocna eskapada

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spacer dobrze robi na sen, prawda? Nie w towarzystwie Gerarda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocna eskapada

Kiedy Gerard zaproponował, by pójść na nocny spacer, zgodził się od razu. Obaj nie mogli spać i nawet nie próbowali. Powinni, bo rano czekał ich trening, ale może trenerzy nie zauważą, że są niewyspani. Może.

Sami w to nie wierzyli.

\- Myślisz czasem o tym, jak by to było grać dla innej drużyny? – zapytał Leo. Łazili sobie teraz swobodnie po trawie, nad głowami mieli bezchmurne niebo, z gdzieniegdzie widocznymi gwiazdami. Gerard trzymał go za rękę i machał nią w przód i w tył jak jakiś zakochany nastolatek, nucąc pod nosem skoczną melodię.

\- O ile mi wiadomo już grałem dla innej, dosłownie i w przenośni.

\- W przenośni?

Gerard uśmiechnął się jak głupek i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami.

\- Oh. – Zajęło mu trochę zorientowanie się, co miał na myśli.

\- Właśnie.

\- Chyba dalej w niej grasz – zauważył i spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie.

\- I nie planuję w najbliższej przyszłości żadnych transferów – obiecał i pocałował Leo w czubek głowy. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to nie mam o czym myśleć. Już to przeżyłem.

\- Całkiem zapomniałem, że grałeś dla United.

Gerard sapnął dramatycznie i z grymasem bólu złapał się za serce.

\- Lio, meu estimat! Jak mogłeś zapomnieć naszą wielką rozłąkę? W ogóle za mną nie tęskniłeś?

\- Gadaliśmy ze sobą codziennie, często miałem wrażenie, że wyszedłeś się po prostu przewietrzyć. Zresztą nie byliśmy wtedy razem.

\- Ale byliśmy przyjaciółmi! A może jednak nie? Właśnie złamałeś moje serce, koniec z nami!

Gerard odtrącił jego dłoń i odwrócił się do niego plecami, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie dramatyzuj tak – zaśmiał się Leo i stanął przed nim. Unosząc się na palcach ucałował go w nos, co było dosyć trudne, bo Geri zadzierał go jak najwyżej mógł, udając oburzonego.

\- Nie przekupisz mnie pocałunkami.

\- Więc czemu się uśmiechasz?

Dotąd uniesione nieznacznie kąciki ust Gerarda uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, odsłaniając też jego śnieżnobiałe zęby.

\- Masz mnie – przyznał pokonany. Znów złapał Leo za rękę i ruszyli dalej przed siebie. – Skąd w ogóle pytanie o grę w innym klubie? Planujesz przenosiny do innej ligi?

\- Myślałem nad Realem Madryt.

\- Znów prosto w serce! Chcesz mnie dzisiaj zabić, przyznaj się. – Gerard otoczył jego szyję ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, więżąc go w mocnym uścisku, z którego nie mógł uciec. Chwilę potem poczuł na głowie dobrze znane z dzieciństwa tarcie kostkami dłoni o skórę głowy. Nienawidził tego wtedy i nienawidził teraz.

\- Gerard, puść mnie, to boli!

\- Ma boleć jak moje serce! – zaśmiał się, ale puścił biedaka, który poprawiał sobie teraz nastroszone włosy.

\- Jesteś świr.

\- Dziś w nocy powiesz to jeszcze dwa razy– obiecał Geri i puścił mu oczko.

\- To kolejna metafora, czy jak?

\- Niezupełnie. Ale tak serio, nigdy nie przenoś się do Realu. Nie zniósłbym tego.

\- Tak jakbym sam chciał tam kiedykolwiek pójść. Prędzej pójdę za Pepem do City.

\- Tego też nie rób. Twoje miejsce jest tu, w Barcelonie.

\- Wiem, Geri.

\- To co cię nagle napadło z tymi innymi klubami? Zaczynam się martwić, nie lubię tego.

Gerard faktycznie robił się zdenerwowany, widział to w jego oczach, które najlepiej przekazywały emocje tlące się w tym olbrzymie.

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy, to wszystko – wyjaśnił i znów splótł ich dłonie. Chociaż Geri miał na sobie rękawiczki(strasznie mu marzły palce w zimie), liczył na to, że znajomy dotyk go uspokoi. – Nigdy nie grałem dla innej drużyny niż Barcelona. Mojej drużyny w Argentynie nie liczę.

\- To w sumie nic niezwykłego. Jak zmiana szkoły. Nowe środowisko, koledzy.

\- Język.

\- Nie miałem z tym problemu przy przenosinach do United. Miałem już nieźle obcykany angielski.

\- Ja bym sobie nie poradził, ledwo dukam po angielsku.

\- Gdybyś poszedł za mną wtedy do United, robiłbym za tłumacza – zapewnił Gerard. Znowu był zrelaksowany i rozpromieniony. – Nauczyłbym cię angielskiego raz dwa.

\- A inne kraje? Co jak trafiłbyś do Niemiec? Albo Rosji.

\- Chyba mówią tam po angielsku, nie?

\- Na pewno nie po hiszpańsku.

\- Jak to dobrze, że nigdzie się nie wybieramy, prawda?

\- Gdyby jednak, poszedłbyś za mną?

\- Leo, z tobą nawet do chińskiej ligi!

\- Czemu się tak drzesz?

\- Cały świat musi to usłyszeć.

\- Jesteś świr.

\- Jeszcze tylko raz – przypomniał mu z zadowoleniem.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że coś zaplanowałeś?

\- Umm… Bo tak jest? Niedługo pewnie zobaczysz co.

\- I tak nie powiem tego, co chcesz – zaparł się. Obaj mogli grać w tę grę.

\- Założysz się?

\- O co?

\- Jak wygram, to zabieram cię w następne wolne do klubu. Chcę potańczyć, Shak pokazała mi kilka nowych ruchów.

\- A jak ja wygram?

\- A co byś chciał?

Musiał się nad potencjalną nagrodą dobrze zastanowić, taka okazja nie zdarzała się zbyt często, mógł teraz wkręcić Gerarda w praktycznie wszystko.

\- Dawno nie byliśmy na randce – zauważył nieśmiało.

\- Wyjście do klubu będzie randką.

\- Wolę bardziej tradycyjną randkę.

\- Serio? Możesz zażyczyć sobie wszystkiego, a chcesz randki, na którą możemy pójść i bez zakładu?

Leo wzruszył ramionami. Jak teraz o tym myślał to faktycznie był trochę głupi pomysł.

\- W porządku, jeśli wygrasz, to zabiorę cię na najbardziej romantyczną randkę w twoim życiu. Będzie tak romantyczna, że gdy skończymy, to obaj będziemy srać różami.

\- Nie uwierzę, póki nie zobaczę.

\- Wkrótce, młody padawanie.

\- Oglądałeś Gwiezdne wojny na tablecie, gdy spałem?

\- Może.

\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić. Też chciałem…

\- Hej! Nie macie prawa tu być! – krzyknął ktoś.

Na Gerarda i Leo padło światło latarki, które przez moment ich oślepiło. Obaj zakryli oczy i spojrzeli w kierunku stróża nocnego Camp Nou.

\- Wiejemy! – nakazał Gerard i zerwał się do biegu.

Leo zadziałał na instynkcie i nim zdążył przemyśleć sytuację, jego nogi jakby same ruszyły za Gerim, który właśnie przeskoczył bandę i wbiegł na trybuny. Stróż krzyknął coś za nimi, ale nie był w stanie usłyszeć, co to takiego.

\- Dlaczego uciekamy?! – zapytał Leo, gdy znaleźli się w środku stadionu, nie przestali jednak biec. – Rozpoznałby nas, nic by nam nie zrobił.

\- Nie byłoby wtedy zabawy! – odparł Gerard i odwrócił się do niego, posyłając mu pełen radości uśmiech.

\- Nie wspomniałeś o tym gdy zaproponowałeś spacer po stadionie!

\- To miała być niespodzianka!

Dobrze znali Camp Nou, wiedzieli gdzie skręcić, by wyjść na zewnątrz i ile mają potencjalnych wyjść. Niestety stróż który ich znalazł nie był jedynym na służbie. Gdy skręcili w jeden z korytarzy omal nie wpadli na następnego członka ochrony, który musiał usłyszeć tupot nóg, bo biegł w ich stronę.

\- Nie tędy, nie tędy! – Gerard zasłonił Leo ramieniem i poczekał, aż ten zrobi w tył zwrot nim sam zaczął ponownie uciekać, śmiejąc się jak obłąkany.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

\- Właśnie że jest!

Biegli ciemnymi korytarzami tak długo aż nie zostawili stróża w tyle. Dopiero wtedy odważyli się gdzieś schować, by nieco przeczekać i odpocząć. Ciężko dysząc zamknęli za sobą drzwi sali konferencyjnej.

\- Ale czad – stwierdził Gerard. Leo spojrzał na niego z pretensją. – Oj rozchmurz się. Jest zabawnie.

\- Dopóki ochrona nie zadzwoni na policję.

\- Nie zadzwonią, bo muszą nas najpierw znaleźć. A nie znajdą. Znam Camp Nou jak własną kieszeń, to mój dom.

\- Ochroniarzy praktycznie też – zauważył. – To nie jest ich pierwsza służba.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że nas rozpoznają i puszczą wolno.

\- A potem któryś powie prasie, że dwie gwiazdy Barcelony szaleją w nocy po Camp Nou.

\- Nikt nas nie złapie, Lio – zapewnił go Gerard podchodząc do niego. – Obiecuję.

\- Wierzę ci, ale wciąż nie wiem kiedy stwierdziłeś, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Zaraz po tym, jak zaproponowałem wyjście – odparł. – Pomyślałem, że przyda nam się mała dawka adrenaliny.

\- Mecze ci już nie wystarczają?

\- To jest fajniejsze. I czuję się jakbyśmy łamali prawo.

Leo nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale musiał przyznać, że ta ucieczka nawet mu się podobała. Rzeczywiście adrenalina była jakby intensywniejsza niż podczas meczu. Serce mu waliło jak nigdy, a ręce drżały z podekscytowania. Czuł się w tej chwili silny i niepokonany, miał wręcz ochotę wyjść z kryjówki i znów ścigać się z ochroną.

\- Podoba ci się – zauważył z zadowoleniem Gerard.

\- Trochę.

\- To dobrze. Bez ciebie to nie byłoby takie fajne.

\- Lepiej żeby to się źle nie skończyło.

\- Nie skończy, wszystko mam obcykane. Tylko słuchaj.

Obaj przyłożyli uszy do drzwi, za którymi właśnie przechodził ochroniarz.

\- Straciłem ich z oczu, nie wiem gdzie są – usłyszeli, jak mówi do krótkofalówki. – Trzeba ich znaleźć zanim coś zniszczą albo ukradną.

Stróż minął ich kryjówkę i powoli się od niej oddalał. Gerard uchylił drzwi.

\- Jesteś gotów do biegu? – zapytał szeptem Leo.

\- Urodziłem się gotowy. Pytanie powinno brzmieć, czy za mną nadążysz.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy. Wiesz gdzie biec?

\- Ja też znam ten stadion, Geri.

\- No to biegnij.

Leo nie potrzebował innego impulsu. Otworzył drzwi na oścież, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu i zwracając uwagę stróża, który od razu ruszył w pościg za nim i Gerardem.

\- No bez jaj! – usłyszał. Obejrzał się za siebie i zauważył, że Geri został daleko w tyle, nie mógł za nim nadążyć, podobnie jak ochroniarz.

Zwolnił nieco na zakręcie, by Gerard nie stracił go z oczu. Dystans pomiędzy nimi się zmniejszył, ale ochroniarz także ich doganiał. Jakby tego było mało z jednego z korytarzy wybiegł kolejny i teraz goniło ich dwóch.

Nim któryś zdążył ich złapać, wybiegli na zewnątrz stadionu przez kasy biletowe i znaleźli się na parkingu. Wciąż jednak nie byli bezpieczni.

Leo pierwszy dobiegł do siatki otaczającej Camp Nou. Gerard szybko do niego dołączył i podstawił mu splecione dłonie, by pomóc mu się wspiąć.

\- Dalej, dalej – popędzał go.

Siatka była wysoka, ale skoro dostali się tędy do środka, to i wyjdą tak samo. Choć gdy tutaj wchodzili, nie gonili ich ochroniarze, którzy właśnie wybiegli za nimi na parking.

W końcu udało mu się wspiąć na szczyt siatki. Trzymając się jej mocno Leo przerzucił nad nią najpierw jedną nogę, a potem drugą. Widząc, że ten jest już po bezpiecznej stronie, Gerard zrobił kilka kroków w tył, rozpędził się i też wskoczył na ogrodzenie. Czuby butów za nic nie chciały się wbić w otwory stiatki, ale dzięki podciąganiu się udało mu się dołączyć do Leo, który właśnie zeskoczył na ziemię, gdy był już na bezpiecznej wysokości.

On nie był na tyle ostrożny i skoczył z samej góry, nie chcąc ryzykować bycia złapanym w ostatniej chwili. Trochę go zabolało w piszczelach, gdy wylądował po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia, ale był pewny, że to nic poważnego, bo bez problemu odbiegł wraz z Leo na bezpieczną odległość od ochroniarzy.

\- To było zajebiste! Zupełnie jak gdy byliśmy jeszcze mali i zakradaliśmy się nocą na boiska treningowe żeby pograć – stwierdził po wszystkim Gerard. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha uściskał Leo, który nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Tak, to była zabawna przygoda. Może nie do powtórzenia, ale zabawna. – Jak się bawiłeś, Lio?

\- Zajebiście – odparł.

\- Uuu, mama wie jakich słów używasz?

\- Wal się.

Gerard roześmiał się na cały głos i jeszcze mocniej uściskał Leo.

\- Kocham cię, pulga – powiedział radośnie. – Bardzo, bardzo.

\- Jesteś świr – wymsknęło mu się zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Miał nadzieję, że Geri nie usłyszał, zbyt zajęty tuleniem go.

Nie miał szczęścia.

\- Aaa, powiedziałeś to! Wygrałem, idziemy potańczyć!

Był tym faktem nieco rozczarowany, nie był zbyt rozrywkową osobą, ale zakład to zakład. Jakoś przecierpi tych kilka godzin w klubie.

\- Wygrałeś zasłużenie.

\- Wiem. – Nie puszczając Leo, Gerard zaczął prowadzić ich w stronę domu. – Ale na randkę też pójdziemy.

\- Serio? – Nie spodziewał się tego, przecież nie wygrał.

\- Byłbym najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie, gdybym nie dbał o ciebie. Mój Leo zasługuje na randkę za to, jaki był dziś odważny.

Leo uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

\- Hej, idziesz ze mną do znienawidzonego klubu, muszę się odwdzięczyć.

\- Naprawdę, dziękuję.

Gerard nachylił się z uśmiechem i pocałował go czule.

\- Wszystko dla ciebie.

\- Wszystko?

\- Wszystko.

\- Zabierz mnie do domu. Zanim nas ktoś zobaczy.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Gerard ukłonił się i znów biorąc go za rękę jak podczas spaceru po murawie, ruszyli do domu.

Dwa dni później Geri jeszcze spał, gdy Leo rzucił mu gazetę na twarz.

\- Co do… To jeszcze nie pora na mecz – zauważył, gdy spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Ale pora na prasę.

Gerard podniósł nowy numer Mundo Deportivo, gdzie na głównej stronie pisano o włamaniu na Camp Nou. Oczywiście klub poinformował policję z samego rana, a Lucho przekazał wieści całej drużynie, ale nie sądził, że trafi to też do gazet.

Policja nie znalazła nic podejrzanego, a sam stadion nie ucierpiał w żaden sposób ani nic nie zostało ukradzione, więc uznano, że włamywaczami byli turyści, którzy chcieli za darmo pozwiedzać.

\- Jesteśmy na pierwszych stronach – powiedział Leo z dezaprobatą.

\- Super – stwierdził z radością Gerard.

\- Cieszy cię to? Może i ochrona nas nie rozpoznała, ale jakiś dziennikarz kręcący się po okolicy mógł nas zauważyć w pobliżu stadionu.

\- Gdyby tak było, już by do naszych drzwi pukała prasa. Spokojnie, Leo.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu cię to tak cieszy.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Chciałem być na pierwszych stronach jak Ronaldo. W końcu zazdroszczę jemu i Realowi, nie?

Jak mógł się dalej gniewać, gdy Gerard uśmiechał się w ten sposób, dumny jak paw ze swojego żartu?

Nie mógł.


End file.
